tengagedwalkingdeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
"Bailey?? Its Me Henry!!" Henry to Bailey when he is first seen in Season 3 Henry Jaxxon(_ivyyy_445) Is a 37 year old, He first appears in Season 3, Episode 5, His personality is known to be like his sisters, Bailey, but he is a lot more Nicer. In the Mid-Season Finale of Season 3, He is revealed to be The Man, Seasons 1 and 2 Henry had never been seen in these seasons, however, It is revealed, that since he is The Man, Once Bailey and him had been seperated, A mysterious group revived him, and made a deal, that if he did what they said, they would send a search party for Bailey, it is revealed they had ordered him to kill certain people for an unknown reason Victims Bree- He was first ordered to kill Bree, once he had shot her, he couldnt get a clean kill on Bree, He had followed her until Zach and Michael had shot and killed her themselves. Michael- He was ordered to kill Michael, Henry led the horde to Carol's house, where Michael was residing, Michael sacrificed himself and blew himself up along with the house to kill the horde Mick- Henry had shot Lia before, however, He was unable to kill Lia, as he had been ordered too, He went to Jake's safehouse to finish the job, however he was caught by Mick, Henry stated he just "wouldn't shut up" so he shot and killed him, and ran away once Liz came in. Henry stated he had found Bailey, once he told the group that he found her, they threatened to kill her if he didn't finish the job Season 3 In season 3, He had shot Mya, when he thought it was Lia, he went back to tell the group, they said they would take care of Mya, He then started following Bailey, making sure she would be okay whilst he was trying to assassinate most of the group, a teenage girl saw him, and immediatley starting screaming, he kept telling her to be quiet, He noticed Bailey was running towards the screams, He immediatley slit the girl's throat and ran. Before Bailey could get there she was knocked out by another girl, Bailey was nearly buried alive by the girl, however, after some time, Bailey escaped, Henry had just then returned to the woods and ran into Bailey. Episode 5- This is when Henry is first seen in The Series, Bailey freaks out when she first see's him, He immediatley hugs her, but Bailey is still in shock and screams at him, Carol then shoots Henry, Bailey then screams for Carol's help, but she then runs away. Bailey later was able to fix him up, Later episodes Later in the episodes, Bailey brings Henry back to the motel, where he meets Joseph, later, Bailey has shunned Henry, however, She finally allows him to explain how he survived. He lied, after he told her that he was found by a group, they fixed him up and let him go. He apologized several times, still no answer, Later, Bailey leaves to get her sniper back at the hole, while she is gone He runs into Lia for the first time, she then runs away. Later, Bailey is still gone, and when she comes back, no one is there, It is revealed Henry had left to find Marley before she returns. When he is out, however, he kidnaps Carley and throws her in a building full of gasoline, with Jake and Baby Claire inside aswell. Whilst he is gone, Lia tells Bailey that Henry looks like The Man that had shot her before..... Season 3 Mid-Season Finale, Henry returns, and see's that Bailey and Lia are waiting outside the motel, He lies to Bailey stating that he went to look for Joseph, He is immediatley knocked out by Bailey. Once he wakes up, he realizes he is tied to a chair, He is interrogated by Bailey and Lia, however, after continuous arguments between Lia and Henry, Bailey asks Lia to leave, which she does, He then confesses to Bailey about his murders. He tells her he only killed them to protect her. Which leads her to shoot him in the abdomen, and stabs him twice. And leaves him to rot. However, Henry is able to escape, and makes it to the building, goes inside, and tells Carley to "wait, because her friends are on the way" Bailey and Lia later find the building, Lia stays behind and Bailey goes inside, Once Bailey is inside, Henry tackles Lia and throws her into the building and locks Bailey and Lia in with Carley, Jake and Claire... Later, Bailey finds a way out, and as soon as her feet touch the ground Henry tackles Bailey, He is screaming in her face telling her he is heart-broken that she would just leave him for dead. He pulls out his knife and starts slicing Bailey's shoulder. But before he can kill her, however, He is shot in the back by Lia, Carley is giving Claire to Lia and when Carley tries to climb out, Henry kicks her back in and lights a match and catches her and Jake on fire, before getting stabbed in the head by Lia. Lia manages to save Jake but Carley is burned alive, and dies. Victims Mya- Shot, however her fate is unknown Carley- Burned Alive Jake- Burned, but was saved by Lia Bailey- Stabbed, but was saved by Lia Death Once he burns Carley and Jake, He is instantly stabbed in the head by Lia Aftermath Bailey is left traumatized, she walked up to his body and began crying and beating his body, which leaves a huge impact on Bailey Zach revealed to be his right-hand man. With Henry ordering Zach to watch Bailey.. It is said in Bailey's centric episode. That Henry has a daughter. However, not much is known about this Henry appears in both Klaire and Bailey's standalone centric episodes, as well as they're shared centric episode In Klaire and Bailey's centric episode, Henry and Klaire sit on his bed and joke for hours, however, when Klaire tries to leave, he stops her, and kisses her, much to her anger and shock It is also said that he has 4 kids, he went to visit each one of them, and, according to Bailey, one of them "cussed him out" Category:Boy Category:Dead Category:Season 3 Minor Characters